


Families Rejoice

by Kaijawitch



Series: The Lightwoods, Wayland's Lewis'.. why not. [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijawitch/pseuds/Kaijawitch
Summary: Keeping up with this rag tag family by choice.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland
Series: The Lightwoods, Wayland's Lewis'.. why not. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Honeymoon

Simon wiped the sweat from his forehead as he took a gulp from his water bottle. “How much longer is this hike going to take? I’m overheating here.” He looked at the amused smirk on his husband’s face. “What, I did not think the honeymoon was supposed to be this hot and sticky.” He sighed as he realized what he’d said. One look at Jace’s face and he knew the blonde was trying really hard not to say anything. So, he just sulked and added “shut up.”  
“Come on, babe, look around, it’s beautiful and this hike ends with an even more beautiful beach. I love you city boy, but we are going to do a lot of this with a pup.” Jace had backed Simon up to the trunk of an old oak tree, “besides, out here, we have all the time in the world to do things like make out as if we were teenagers again. He kissed Simon’s neck, holding his hand firmly.  
All of a sudden Simon pulled him closer by his belt. “Get over here Alpha.” He bit Jace’s lip playfully. “I prefer this to hiking.” The kiss started getting more heated, the sheen of sweat on both men more noticeable. Their attempt at being teenagers ended when the mosquitoes found them. “Oh well, we tried, lead us to this beach. Maybe we can try this again.” They trekked the remainder of the distance to the water. They came out on the edge of a covered sand dune. The thick trees gave way suddenly to bright sand and beach grass, with the waves from the lake visibly agitated.  
“Wow, this is beautiful.” Simon gasped. He could see an oil tanker out in the distance, but the light hitting the water was blinding, so he had to focus on the beach. The random pieces of driftwood looked as if they had been purposefully placed. They made their way to one of the sturdy driftwood structures, which was almost a complete tree, and sat down hand in hand. “Okay, it was worth the hike.” They had a large stretch of beach alone but for the seagulls. Simon looked at Jace, who had his face tipped up with his eyes closed and a completely uninhibited smile making him look like an angel.  
“We used to come here when we were younger. Maryse would bring us during the summer. She really did care about us then, and we were free out here.” Jace spoke without opening his eyes, his hold on Simon’s hand tightening for a moment. “I always wanted to invite you to come with us, but it was ‘family’ time. So, I knew I wanted to bring you here as my husband. We can start our own ‘ family’ time memories.”  
Simon’s throat closed up, his voice sounded rough as he said “Thank you for sharing that. I never really knew where you went when you left. Enough of the sappy stuff. Race you to the water old man.” Simon was up like a shot, pulling off his shirt before the words were out of his mouth. Instead of rushing, Jace watched his husband for a moment, then he followed suit.  
Jace swam out to meet Simon, wrapping his arms around the younger man. “Oh no, what do I have to do since I lost?” He laughed while nuzzling into his mate’s neck.  
“  
Mmm, well that’s a good start,” Simon groaned. He turned in Jace’s arms, meeting his husband’s lips with his own. “No one is here, and we are in the water, what else would you like to do? ..because you lost, of course.”  
“I think we can just figure it out as we go along.” The kiss was full of the passion of years. Each knowing what would affect the other.


	2. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gets back together, and a surprise.

“Hey, will you calm down? It’s just family.” Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec, who was busy over cleaning the apartment. They had brought Rafael to live with them the day before, and the family were coming over to meet him. “Trust me babe, the pressure will be mostly on the newlyweds, everything here has been perfect since you moved in.”  
Alec let out a sigh, “I can’t help it. Maryse is supposedly coming too. She was okay at the wedding, but, I’m not ready for this.” Magnus hugged him, pushing Alec’s face into his own scent glands to soothe him.  
“Don’t give her the satisfaction of coming in to find scared Omega scent. You are strong, and have already done so much to be proud of. She can no longer hurt you. One wrong move from her and she is leaving. You have the power here, not her. Let’s go make sure Raf’s ready, okay?”

Simon was getting annoyed about wandering the grocery store while Jace went on a rant. “Do you want me to keep pushing this cart up and down the aisles because it amuses you?”   
Jace let out a dry laugh, “That.” Simon rolled his eyes and smacked his hands against the handle of the cart. He was getting ready to walk away when Jace held his arm back. “Sorry, just had to diffuse the tension baby. I am nervous, okay. Let’s just get wine and give me less time to worry about it.”  
“Thank you, was it so hard to just say that? Tonight will be fine, love.” Simon placed a kiss on his mate’s forehead. “Don’t let the stress break the honeymoon feeling. Think happy thoughts.”  
“Nerd.” Jace stated lovingly. He started laughing gently.  
“Your nerd, though. So I can’t be that bad, can I?” He stuck his tongue out at Jace, who grabbed him by the hips and pulled him close. He shook his head, then kissed Simon deeper than he intended, stopping suddenly when a woman turned into the aisle and cleared her throat. Jace slipped on his smug and arrogant expression, while Simon blushed and whispered. “Let’s get out of here.”

Simon and Jace were the first to arrive at Magnus’ apartment. “So, I see you both survived the honeymoon. How was it?” Alec asked.   
Jace smiled, “Perfect as always, brother. I finally got to bring him to our beach. The one we used to go to every summer. It was as beautiful as ever. Simon smiled excitedly.  
“It’s good to be home though, we needed to see our family. So, what’s for dinner? Need any help?” The rambling from Simon brought an amused laugh from Jace. “Oh, and when are we meeting the newest pack member? We can’t wait forever.  
“Chill out Stephen, we don’t want to make him meet people over and over. We figured we’d wait until everyone important is here. Alec arched an eyebrow at the word ‘important’, knowing without asking that he did not count Maryse in that. “He’s playing a video game in his room. Let’s go set the table.”  
They headed into the kitchen. Jace’s arms never moving from Simon’s waist. As all but Simon accepted a glass of wine, they discussed the honeymoon, and what has been happening since Alec moved in with Magnus. Alec ran out to let Izzy, Clary, and Maia in, then shortly after Raphael and Catarina arrived. The discussions continued, a few small arguments, but, just a family enjoying each other. Until Magnus had everyone sit in the living room. Jace seemed to be getting excited as Magnus and Alec walked back into a bedroom. They came back out, Magnus leading an Omega child who was small for his age, and looked nervous. His scent was reserved, but not scared. Alec had a golden retriever puppy on a leash, which he led over to Jace, handing him the leash. Jace took hold of the leash with a smile. “Okay baby, don’t kill me, this is for us. I had these two watch him while we were gone so I could surprise you.” He picked up the puppy who immediately took a dive towards Simon, kissing all over the man’s face.  
Simon started tearing up. He looked into his husband’s eyes and the crying got worse. “You got a puppy?” He used the sleeve of his flannel shirt to wipe at his face. “ I blame the hormones for this, but I love you so much. When did you decide this?”  
Jace knelt down to be closer to his mate. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear. “You said, years ago that all children should have a pet to grow up with so they never feel alone. I figured that it would be easier to train a puppy before the newborn arrives.”  
While the others spoke lightly with Alec and Magnus, Jace helped Simon compose himself. The puppy had fallen asleep by the couch.   
When the couple came back from the bathroom, Izzy and Rafael were on the couch playing video games with the puppy curled up between them. The family joined at the table to eat, all excited about being back together. The family welcomed Rafael warmly, and he quickly warmed up to them all. During the conversations the adults all gave each other a look between them, refusing to be the one to bring up the fact that Maryse had not shown up.


	3. self defense and painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to this one, but, some nice moments.

Magnus and Alec were at the center, the former teaching archery to a class that included their newly adopted son. Magnus watched with a bright smile on his face as Raf hit his targets easily. He could easily see what made Alec notice the child, his quiet sadness that is starting to fade now. Magnus imagines Alec at that age and thinks he was probably very similar. He knows that archery helped Alec get through when he had nothing else. Izzy tried, but until Jace moved in he felt alone. Not for the first time, Magnus wished that he had met his mate when he was younger. He envied Jace and Simon, seeing their perfect calm together. They knew everything about each other by now. While he and Alec were still finding each other out.  
Their reactions to each other’s scents were tell tale signs that they are true mates, but, they still had moments of feeling that the other might leave. Deep down, Magnus knew that would never happen, true mate bonds are considered rare, but repudiated life bonds are practically non-existent. It would cause such loss and heartbreak the mates rarely make it through.  
As Alec kneels down, helping one of the kids, he can’t help but feel that he was lucky he ever found Alec at all. He also felt guilty about his jealousy over his mate’s brother. He knows that no one knows when, or if, they will meet their person. Instead of keeping his brain focused on his faults, he plastered on a smile as he watched the class finish up.  
As a family they walked to the gym area for a new class that Rafael wanted to be in. Jace had decided to teach a self-defense class specifically for kids. He hoped to teach kids before they find their second gender so they aren’t in as much danger. Raf already knows he’s Omega, so he is even more eager.  
Jace comes over to hug Alec and greet Magnus and Raf. “How are you guys doing? You volunteering to be my victims?”  
Magnus laughed, “I am far too pretty, and your brother just finished a class.” He let his arm slip around Alec’s waist, then added “We volunteer to watch kids beat you up though. Maybe film it for Silas.”  
Jace shook his head at the tease. “You know he hates when you do that?” He takes in Magnus’ grin and sighs. “He’s not in the best mood today.”  
“What’s wrong?” Alec looks up worriedly. The tilt of his head would normally make Jace Smirk.  
“He realized he’s starting to show. He’s never been this self conscious about his body.” He was dragging his fingers through his hair nervously. “I know it’s normal. I know he’ll get over it. For now, though, I can’t say anything that makes it better. I am not used to that. I hate knowing he’s hurting, and the scent only goes away for a few moments.” He sighed.  
Alec and Magnus both put an arm around the blonde’s shoulders. “Just be there and show him how you feel instead of talking about it.” Alec said softly. “I know you just came back from your honeymoon, so it seems weird for me to say, but, how about bringing him out and spoiling him a little more. It’s the hormones, sometimes things like that help those tricky bastards.”  
Jace laughed, slowly, “ I know, and Eric helps, um, he named the puppy Eric, based on some Monty Python sketch. I am glad the morning sickness was gone before the honeymoon, that would totally have sucked.”  
“Agreed.” Both Magnus and Alec said in unison. All three laughed then the pair sat down as Raf and the rest of the class came out of the dressing room.  
After Jace’s class he walked over to Java Jace, where Simon and Lydia were keeping the customers happy. While working, Simon’s scent went back to normal, only slightly sweeter with the pregnancy. Jace thought Simon’s smile could outshine the sun when he saw his mate look up at him. He walked over to take over busing the table Simon was working on. “I’ve got this, baby. Thank you both for keeping the place running.” Simon kissed him quickly, then ran over to make drinks while Lydia took orders. When everything quieted down and the couple had the place to themselves, Jace sat down at a table in back to do book work. He watched as Simon moved around finding things to clean. “Baby, you know it’s clean, come over here.”   
Simon looked up guiltily. “It’s just the urge to clean.. I can’t help it.” He did walk over to sit on his husband’s lap though. “What’s on your mind? I can smell your concern. You don’t hide it well.”  
“I am not trying to hide anything, but, if I did intend to you would never notice.” the blonde chided. “Seriously though, I want to talk to you before we get busy again. You know I will always see you as the amazing man you are, right?” He put his hand over the slight swelling on Simon’s abdomen. “This is amazing, scary, but amazing, and I don’t like seeing or feeling you get upset over it.” He laid his chin on his mate’s shoulder. “You will always be perfect to me. I just wanted to remind you of that.”  
“I know that, or at least I try to. I don’t know where these feelings are coming from. I have been trying not to even notice the changes now that I am no longer dealing with motion sickness. It’s okay, um, I’m okay.” He leaned his cheek against the blonde’s face. “I still have a lot of time to get used to it.”  
“I have an idea, shall we have a nursery making party? Invite everyone over for pizza, painting, and fun? I’m sure it will annoy the hell out of Alec.” Jace said excitedly. Simon laughed. “We are also setting up places at both the coffee shop and the center specifically for the little one when it comes.”  
“Nursery party it is then. I get to tell the girls, you get your brother and the rest.” Simon chuckled, “good luck with him, I can see his frown now.” Simon walked back to the front counter when another customer came in.  
Clary showed up to the apartment first. She and Magnus had planned a surprise and she needed a chance to map things out in the room. Jace let her in with a hug, but let her get on with her surprise. Maia and Izzy showed up with pizza, Alec and Magnus came with painting supplies. Magnus immediately snuck in to check on Clary’s work.  
“I’m not sure what they are up to, but Clary's been at it for over an hour. Any hints?” Jace asked Alec.  
“No, Magnus would kill me if I told you guys anything.” He lightly tapped Jace’s shoulder, “Go eat something. Where’s Simon?”  
Jace looked down at his phone. “He had a class at the center, he’ll be here soon.” They joined the others to wait for Simon, who showed up just moments before Magnus and Clary came back out.  
“Well, it’s not done yet, but you can get an idea what we are doing. Grab a slice and come with us.” Clary grabbed Simon’s hand. He followed as he always had.   
Jace followed, but stayed behind them, as he was pretty sure the surprise was mostly for Simon. He only rushed forward when Simon started crying. “What’s wr….”, he halted when he saw the still wet, but completed wall. Dark blue with stars, and star ships battling. “Wow.” He held Simon’s shoulders. “I see where the reaction came from. There’s a thin layer of nerd all over the place.”   
Simon laughed. “It will be perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the Jimon is too much, but they are the ones who keep jumping into my head while I am trying to write. I figure I'll let them have it their way for awhile.


	4. A mate's anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Simon that makes Jace angry

Simon was walking to Java Jace after leaving the center. It was getting late, but, he had forgotten his wallet. The shadows seemed darker than usual, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck raise as a scent he could not place loomed around him. He already had his keys out, and the shop was less than a block away. He sped up without making any noticeable movement, trying to calm himself so his scent did not change. Forcing his breath to remain steady, focus his attention both inward and on his surroundings. He saw a small glint of light when a lighter was flicked in a shadow in front of him. The man smelled sour, with a stale smoke and alcohol scent seeping through his pores. The smell made Simon want to throw up. He held his hand protectively over his abdomen, though he did not realize he had done so. He took a deep breath, and with his other hand he tried to wake up his phone in his pocket. He could not see, but knew that Jace always appeared first on his contacts. He turned to walk across the street, but the foot falls behind him told him all he needed to know. He faintly heard Jace’s voice in his pocket. “WHAT?! Why are you following me?” 

Jace was with Alec, both were currently sitting on the floor helping Raf find the enemies in the game he was playing. He couldn’t explain why, but he had a bad feeling when he heard Simon’s ring tone from the other side of the room. He shot a worried look over Raf’s head to Alec. Stumbling over to answer he was panting as he accepted the call. “Hey baby, did you get home yet?” He only heard a faint shuffling sound at first, as he was about to hang up assuming it was a pocket dial, he heard Simon’s muffled “WHAT?!...following me?” He could not hear the middle clearly, but his blood went cold. “I gotta go Alec, I think Simon needs help.” At Alec’s attempt to question him he just held up a hand. “I’ll call you later, I promise.” He knew his scent gave away some of his unease, so he left as quickly as he could, not even grabbing his leather jacket as he walked out. He knew approximately where Simon was walking so he took the fastest route. When he was about two blocks away from the coffee shop his eyes lit up, and his hackles were raised. He could smell his mate’s fear, and he could sense pain. He started running, no longer noticing the cold breeze brushing along his arms. He could smell the sour Alpha, but all he could focus on was his mate. As he got closer he could hear the scuffle. He heard the man calling his mate an Omega faggot, heard Simon’s huffing as he tried to pull away.  
The man was drunk enough that he did not smell or hear Jace coming. He was pulling ineffectively at his coat while trying to control a struggling Simon when Jace rushed him. He pulled the man off his mate, eyes blazing. Simon lost his balance, landing with his arm on a sharp piece of glass. The spike of pain and the smell of Simon’s blood enraged Jace even further as he growled. “You should die for messing with my mate. I can kill you very easily.”  
“Jace,” Simon had gotten up, he had already called the police. “Please, stop, just hold him here. The police are on the way.” He put a hand up to his mate’s shoulder trying to ease the rage that had been building. Jace noticed that Simon’s arm was hanging limply at his side. He had to fight the urge to let go of the man to try and comfort his husband. The man only spewed the same generic slurs, barely noticing he was being detained anymore.  
“What did he do to you, baby?” Jace asked as one of the officers drove them to the hospital.  
“I couldn’t get away, but all he managed to do was give me a shiner. My arm was from the fall. Jace felt a sharp pang of guilt, which Simon balked from. “Hey, you got him off of me. I am not sure what he would have ended up doing if I couldn’t get away. Thank you, you came to my rescue. My own knight in shining t-shirt.  
Jace huffed at that, nuzzling into Simon’s neck to breathe in his scent. “We should call Alec, I’m sure by now he’s called everyone else in a panic.”  
“I think, for now, we should make sure you aren’t alone at night.” Jace said as they waited for a cast to be put on the broken arm.  
“I’ve lived here forever Jace, I am not going to run scared. Especially now, it will be our job to teach this kid not to live in fear. That’s the whole point of the center. This just proves how much that is needed. I will be fine, Love.” Simon pressed Jace’s hand firmly with his good hand. His head was against Jace’s chest.  
“I can’t let this happen again.” Jace said worriedly. He rubbed circles into Simon’s lower back absently. He listened to Simon’s breathing.  
“Then he wins, baby. Life happens and the fact is I fought him off fairly well. If he had not been under the influence I doubt he would have kept trying. He’s one drunk asshole. That’s it.”


	5. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some warm moments, a baby shower and a benefit

Simon sat on the couch, plucking lightly on his guitar ass he hummed. He had been having trouble sleeping since the attack, so he decided to use the time to write music. This one would be a lullaby. He closed his eyes, his foot keeping time. He did not know that Jace was watching. The blonde leaned against the door frame with a small smile. He had always loved watching him like this. Even when Simon was first learning to write music, it took him to a place inside of himself. Jace could watch the stress melt away. He could see it was awkward with the cast, but, Simon did not seem to care.  
When his hand started to ache from playing, Simon put the guitar away and hummed to himself on the couch until he fell asleep. Jace grinned when his breathing became heavy. “Let’s get you someplace more comfortable, Love.” As he picked the brunette up carefully, Simon mumbled something inaudible but stayed asleep as Jace laid him down in the bed and covered him up. He was careful not to snag the cast.  
Simon woke the next morning to find breakfast waiting for him. He gave Jace a sleepy smile. “What did I do to deserve this?” he asked sweetly.  
“Just being your own amazing self. The song is sounding beautiful so far. Are you going to perform a version of it today?” The blonde asked curiously.  
Simon blushed, “I thought you were asleep. Why didn’t you say anything?” His scent had a floral touch to it when he was embarrassed.  
“I like to watch you, always have. You look so… ethereal when you go into that space. Why would I take you out of it?” He replied, kissing Simon’s lips gently. He laid down on the bed slowly, so as not to knock anything over on Simon’s tray. The morning sun made his skin glow as Simon watched, admiring the fit of Jace’s boxers.  
“As much as I am enjoying this, we do have to get to the shop, and if I am playing tonight you get to do the heavy lifting. Doctor’s orders.” Simon sounded a lot less tired now that he’d had food. While he would never be a ‘morning person’, he was alert.   
“I already brought it all to the van. Aren’t I the perfect mate?” Jace asked jokingly.  
“Well, aside from your issue with ducks.” Simon answered, pushing Jace’s shoulder away lightly as he got out of bed. “Now, get dressed. While I wouldn’t mind watching you work in just boxers I doubt everyone would.”  
“Oh, really, ducks are horrible. It’s not that weird, and I am pretty sure almost everyone would like to see this.”, as he gestured to himself and posed. I wear clothes to make it easier on the less fortunate.” He made a show out of pulling on his form fitting black t shirt and tight black jeans with a feigned arrogance.  
Simon sighed. “You may be hotter, but I’m cuter.” Jace wrapped around Simon’s waist, making it harder to put his relaxed fit jeans on with the grapefruit sized lump on his abdomen.  
“You are just as hot and I agree. Way cuter.” The blonde kissed along Simon’s spine. “With our genes, this pup,” as he covered Simon’s bump with his hands, “will be gorgeous.”

Isabelle and Clary came to the shop early in the evening. They came carrying balloons and a covered wicker basket. Simon was in the corner of the shop used for entertainment purposes. He walked over to hug his best friend and sister-in-law. “How are you two doing today? I haven’t seen you in awhile.”  
“Some Omegas are still going through heats. You should know, you two used to be synced.” Izzy rolled her eyes dramatically as Simon and Clary both blushed. “Aww, you two are so cute when you get all flustered.”  
“So Simon, need any help setting up? I was told that you are not to be moving things.” Clary said, grinning at her mate before leading Simon away.  
“No, Jace brought it all in while we had our slow periods. If you want you can help with sound check. I think the speakers are all connected.” He gestured towards the equipment, she jumped up excitedly and proceeded to make crazy noises into the microphone. Simon laughed, but stopped when an arm went around his waist.  
“You know, maybe she should be your backup singer.” He kissed the back of Simon’s neck.   
“I’m sure she’d love to hear that, but I doubt she’d go for it. She’s never shown any interest before. She just loves making a fool of herself on the mic.” He turned in Jace’s arms and kissed him chastely on the forehead. “I think we are all set. Any recommendations for song choices?”  
Jace grinned while breathing in Simon’s scent. “I told you. I think you should play the lullaby. It was beautiful.”  
When Lydia arrived to take over working, Simon and Jace sat down  
at a group of tables that had been set up for a baby shower. Maia arrived soon after followed by Cat and Rapheal. Alec, Magnus, and Rafael showed up with a cake that they had picked up on the way. It was a simple red velvet, Simon’s favorite, with whipped frosting. Not knowing if the pup was going to be a boy or a girl, everything was kept to neutral colors. They had agreed that they did not want to know ahead of time. Everyone’s scent together brought a feeling of family to Jace. He tended to forget how much family he actually had now. When everyone is together it always makes him feel even closer to them. This feeling did not go away when Mrs. Lewis came in with her gift. “Thank you for coming.” The blonde said as he added her gift to the pile.  
“So, where’s the puppy? Leaving it home already?” She asked curiously.  
“We have a dog walker come by a couple times a day when we can’t be there. Eric is learning everything fast.” Simon answered her from his chair. Jace grinned at him.  
Jace stood in front of the cake and spoke loudly to get everyone’s attention. “So, we all know why we are here. I think it’s time for cake, and then Izzy will take over for the rest. Baby, “ he looked lovingly at Simon,” you are going to be an amazing dad, and you already are an amazing husband and mate. Everyone here loves you. Now cake!” He clapped once and laughed at his abrupt change of subject. Simon was holding back tears, but smiled his big goofy smile.  
Simon sat at the head of the table, Jace to his right with a hand on the brunette's knee. After cake, Izzy took the spot on the other side of Simon, handing him the gifts to open. They received many Star Wars themed gifts, which excited Simon. Everyone was happy and chatting among each other. Izzy spent a lot of time with Rafael, and was excited to be an aunt again. Jace started getting everything cleaned up as he noticed more customers coming in, letting Simon know it was almost time for his show. “Thank you everyone. You have no idea how much you all mean to us. If you wish to stay for the performance, enjoy, if not have a great rest of your night.” Everyone just settled into their seats making Simon smile even more.  
Jace headed over to the microphone, greeting some of the shop’s regulars as he went. “Hello everyone, as I am sure most of you know, my beautiful mate is going to be performing tonight. All tips, as well as all proceeds from sales during this time will be donated to the center for Omega’s. If anyone wants to donate directly, my wonderful sister and her mates are the founders.” He gestured to Izzy who stood and waved confidently. “It is an important organization to help not only give Omegas help, but to get out the word that violence against them should not be tolerated. Alright, it looks like he’s all ready. Welcome Simon to the stage.”  
Simon picked up his guitar and sat gently down on the stool he had set up earlier. Jace helped him because of the cast. “Thank you everyone, I have decided to keep up with the baby shower theme and start with a lullaby I finished today. He began to hum into the mic, strumming the strings lightly. As he sang, Jace watched again. Everyone could clearly see the love on his face. Izzy and Alec shared a smile knowing he was not always able to show emotions.  
They walked up and hugged the blonde firmly. “How does it feel to have everything?” Alec asked him.  
“There are no words to describe what I feel right now. With time you will know.” Jace replied. He kept watching his mate, barely keeping his tears at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hopefully the next one will be more geared on the girls.. Tell Jimon to get out of my head for awhile.


End file.
